I Want You Close
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin finds himself in a very unique and slightly awkward circumstance thanks to there being two versions of Regina. Golden Queen. Based on 6 x 02, but is a continuation of the universe that contains "An Almost Perfect Afternoon," and "Room Service". I recommend reading those pieces first before this one.


Author's Note: I still can't believe that "A Bitter Draught" actually happened and that my OTP is officially canon. I know it's been a while since I've written these two, but perhaps the break was the good-luck charm. After the episode aired, I debated on what kind of fic I wanted to work on, and this idea stuck. It's a piece that takes place in the same verse as "An Almost Perfect Afternoon" and "Room Service", or what I should probably call the Labyrinth universe because the crossover will be continuing. Essentially, it's an attempt to take the current storyline in and put my own twist on it. As usual: everything I write for this pairing turns to fluff so don't expect twisted hate-sex, as there are writers out there who would do it better anyway ;) Enjoy and I hope this makes sense.

* * *

I Want You Close

Rumpelstiltskin knew that to feel even the tiniest hint of desire for the woman who stands before him – a woman who is not _his_ Regina – was wrong.

"Are you sure…that's all you want in return?" the Queen's dark eyes glittered invitingly as she drew his fingers ever-so-slowly along the curve of her jaw and then down along her throat, lower and lower until he had to tear his gaze away from her cleavage.

"What else did you have in mind?" he swallowed, his voice sounding hoarser than usual.

"Oh, I don't know…" she toyed with the lapel of his suit jacket. "The tales in The Land of Untold Stories aren't the only ones that haven't _played_ out."

He gripped at the hand that was trying to sneak under his coat. "Well, your majesty, that's where you're wrong: this story _did_ play out, but what may surprise you is how it ended."

She rolled her eyes. "Let me guess; we tired of each other and moved on to greener, boring pastures?"

He smirked. "On the contrary: we got married."

Revealing this information might have been a strategic mistake in the long-run, but it was utterly worth it due to her alarmed expression.

"We're _married_?!"

 _So she doesn't know…that answers one question I have about this split that Regina made…_ his smirk morphed into a delighted grin as he elaborated: "For three years now."

This only served to shock her more.

The Queen yanked her hand back from his and put some space between them. "I…I married you? Please tell me there was some kind of spell involved."

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. "No spell. Regina and I fell in love. In fact, we're _true love_. Like the Charmings, and like Swan and her Pirate."

She leaned against one of the glass counters for balance as she attempted to process all that he'd told her. "Let me just see if I'm fathoming this correctly: my less-interesting half is your wife _and_ true love?"

He nodded.

"Then why did she tear me out?"

Rumpelstiltskin's expression softened. "It's because we're expecting our first child. We have an adopted son, Henry, but Regina could not conceive thanks to a potion that she took when she was well…you. Thanks to some help from her doctor, she was able to reverse the effects, but after she found out she was pregnant she felt that it was," he paused to carefully choose the right word, " _safer_ to split from the vengeful part of her past."

The look that the Queen gave him nearly broke his heart. Up till that moment, there had been a multitude of emotions in the dark brown depths that were identical to his wife's. Among those, lust had been the most prevalent, but _this_ one: a mixture of hurt at the betrayal and understanding because she would likely do the same thing to protect those that she loves – is so utterly _Regina_ that it was tough to remember that it wasn't his beloved before him, but a dark twin.

"She thinks that I would harm the baby?"

At this, he could no longer bear seeing her upset and moved to lean beside her, placing an arm cautiously around her shoulders. "I think that it's more that she doesn't want to risk you taking over at the wrong time."

The Queen snuggled slightly into his side. "I suppose that makes sense. And when I think it over: I can see why I…why _she_ married you. But, why don't I recall any of this? I know about the town and Emma and Henry; and I know about what's happening right now, but I don't remember anything about _us_." She glanced over at him.

He sighs and dared to stroke lightly across her cheek. "I think it might be better that you ask her," he then looked in the direction of the storage room in the back of the shop and called out: "Gin! You might want to come out here now."

As Regina emerged from her hiding space, Rumpelstiltskin once again watched her doppelganger's reaction.

The Queen arched an eyebrow, impressed. "Perhaps you're stronger than I thought. Did the magic dampening spell wear off?"

Regina shook her head. "No, Rumpel actually transported me here when you showed up."

"Did he now?" The Queen aimed a smirk at him. "I guess you're still the crafty goblin prince we fell in love with after all."

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help his chuckle at her observation. "Old habits never really die. Besides: our magic is tied together, so we can offer each other power when it's needed," he gestured at his wife.

"I wasn't aware that you could tie magic together. That wasn't something you taught me, or, at least, I don't remember if you did." The Queen confessed.

"We actually discovered it by accident thanks to a blood magic spell," the sorcerer smiled and patted at the open space next to him when Regina moved to stand before him.

She sighed and shook her head again. "This probably feels like something out of one of your most twisted fantasies…"nevertheless, she didn't hesitate to curl against his side once she sat down.

He wrapped his free arm around her and laughed softly. "There's considerably less clothing involved, but more or less."

Both the Queen and Regina rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Well…this situation just became incredibly complicated," the Queen muttered.

Regina snorted softly. "Understatement of the year; but I swear I didn't split us apart to cause conflict."

"You ripped my heart out of my chest and crushed it, how was that _not_ guaranteed to cause conflict?"

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened considerably at the Queen's declaration and he caught Regina's gaze with his own. "You didn't tell me about _that_!"

"Well, I never imagined she would come back to cause problems…or show up in your shop and start flirting with you!"

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not right here!"

Rumpelstiltskin looked back and forth between the two women who were now clinging to either side of him and glaring at each other. "And _this_ is exactly how I know I'm not in a fantasy."

The glares were aimed at him and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Okay," Regina held up her hands in an effort at being the voice of reason. "Look. This situation is not ideal for any of us, but it's the one that we're in right now. We're going to have to come to some sort of compromise in order to coexist."

"You can't just absorb me back in somehow?" The Queen inquired.

"I'm…not entirely sure. Jekyll's serum was a one-time-use kind of deal."

"Perhaps Jekyll will have the answer?" Rumpelstiltskin offered.

"He might, but I doubt he'll help us," A dark look crossed over Regina's face.

"Why?" The Queen asked.

"Because my noble idiot of a husband offered Jekyll's evil half, Hyde, the town in order to keep me and our baby safe," Regina once again glared at Rumpelstiltskin.

He shrunk away from her as best he could, which involved practically crawling into her doppelganger's lap. "I had no idea it would come back to haunt me like this! I was planning on us leaving town as soon as we returned…maybe finally taking that Paris trip we've been talking about."

"You dipped into our fund for that trip to pay for a fancy hotel in New York!" Regina swatted at his chest.

The Queen watched them silently, an amused smirk gracing her beautiful face at their antics.

Rumpelstiltskin clasped Regina's hands with his to stop her attack. "Well if Jekyll can't help us…maybe Jareth can?"

"Oh! I'd completely forgotten about your delectable brother!" the Queen grinned. "How is he?"

"About to get married, so don't even think about it," Regina warned.

The Queen pouted.

"But now that you bring it up, Jareth _might_ be our best option," Regina locked eyes with her husband. "Do you think you'd be willing to go to his kingdom and bring him back here?"

"It might be a day or so…will you two be okay till I get back?"

"Of course we will be…as it turns out we have a lot to discuss," Regina glanced at her twin, who nodded.

"Before I go, there is _one_ thing we should try, just to be certain," Rumpelstiltskin hopped off the counter with as much grace as he could managed, and then extended out both of his hands to help the two women down.

"What's that?" the Queen looked at him curiously.

He took a deep breath before stating: "True love's kiss. It's the most powerful magic out there, and since you happen to be part of my true love as it is…maybe it will reverse the effects?"

Though the Queen looked pleased at the prospect, she exchanged a glance with Regina: "If it's okay with you, I'd be willing to give it a shot."

Regina considered for a moment and then answered: "It's worth a try, I suppose, but I think I'd better turn my back or something because watching my husband kiss another version of me is just plain weird."

The Queen chuckled. "Yes it would be, wouldn't it?"

Regina nodded, and turned around so that she wouldn't have to watch them, instead grabbing one of the spell books on the shelf in front of her and thumbing through it.

Rumpelstiltskin placed his hands gently on the Queen's shoulders and started to lean in, only for her to bring her fingers to his lips to pause him.

"I do have one request."

"What's that?"

"Kiss me like you kiss her…" yet again, those eyes of hers showed the vulnerability that he associated with his wife.

Tenderly, he reached out and brushed the curl of hair that was falling into her eyes aside, "All right…" he touched his forehead to hers, nuzzling their noses together, and then captured her mouth in a sweet, romantic kiss.

The Queen wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the embrace eagerly, tugging him closer as it deepened and became more passionate.

They quickly became caught up in each other: nipping and teasing at each other's lips until Rumpelstiltskin pulled back for air, his eyes widening with the realization that not only had the kiss not worked: but it made his feelings more complicated than ever.

 _Great. I'm in love with_ _ **both**_ _versions of my wife. How do I deal with this?_

The Queen's eyes were just as wide, and her thoughts were equally jumbled. _I had no idea I could even feel this way…and it just figures that the situation would be a mess._

She cleared her throat and stepped back. "Uh…well…that didn'twork."

At hearing this, Regina knew it was safe to turn around and did so. "I had a feeling it wouldn't, unfortunately. You carry my feelings, your majesty, which makes this…a very unique magical case."

The Queen nodded in agreement and took a moment to adjust Rumpelstiltskin's tie and coat. "You should go get your brother. Hopefully he'll have a solution."

He nodded and grabbed her hand briefly, giving it a squeeze before turning to face Regina.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise," he tucked a loose lock of hair back over her ear.

"I'll be waiting…both of us will," she sighed softly and tugged him forward into her arms.

He swept her up into a warm, fervent kiss, making sure to convey just how much he loved her despite his whirling emotions for her double.

Regina kissed him back just as ardently and raked her fingers through his hair before pulling away. "Travel safe."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, looked at them both one final time, and then disappeared in a cloud of magical smoke.

Regina and the Queen stood in silence for a moment.

"It's clear how much you love him." The Queen glanced at her twin.

"It's clear that you do too." Regina replied.

Again, silence stretched between them, until the Queen stretched languidly and blurted: "Is there any alcohol in here? I seriously need a drink."

"Way ahead of you. Come on, Rum keeps the good stuff in the back."

They wasted little time in hurrying back to the store room.

The End


End file.
